Elegí y cometí un error imborrable
by Chero Eaton SMHP
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Tobias hubiera elegido Abnegación y Beatrice Osadía? La historia da inicio poco antes de que comience el ataque a Abnegación, poco Nantes de que la vida de Tobias cambie de rumbo. Solo hay una regla para leer esta historia: Ser Valiente.
1. Summary

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Tobias hubiera elegido Abnegación y Beatrice Osadía?

La historia da inicio poco antes de que comience el ataque a Abnegación, poco Nantes de que la vida de Tobias cambie de rumbo.

Solo hay una regla para leer esta historia: Ser Valiente.

* * *

><p>Wazzaa! Debo admitir que me emociona mucho esta historia y espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto. Literal, pienso subir hoy el prólogo.<p>

Chero Eaton SMHP


	2. Prólogo

Elegí… y cometí un error imborrable.

Prólogo.

Hoy es la Ceremonia de Elección. Tal vez ya no sea la mía, pero mi padre dijo que tengo que ir a ver su discurso de apertura; piensa que si no voy lo dejaría en vergüenza y su imagen es muy importante para él, como siempre.

Hace dos años cometí un error, un error que no puedo corregir, un error que me costó mucha de la poca libertad que llegaba a tener. El error fue: dejar caer mi sangre en las rocas. Sé que no sirve de nada lamentarme, pero no puedo dejar de reprochármelo desde mis dieciséis años.

Últimamente, han salido notas que manchan a Abnegación; entre ellas una que habla sobre el maltrato de Marcus hacia mí, lo cual es cierto. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no me cambiara de facción hace creer a los otros que no es cierto; sin mencionar que el amigo de Marcus, Andrew, lo defiende hasta el final. Andrew Prior es muy buen amigo como para mi padre que es un mentecato.

Las pocas veces que he convivido con la familia Prior, me he dado cuenta de que es una familia unida, cariñosa y en la que se puede confiar. Es exactamente el tipo de familia que hubiera querido.

Cuando llego con mi padre a la ceremonia, veo a los jóvenes Prior sentados hasta en frente; lo cual indica que hoy elegirán facción.

Puedo recordar perfectamente la sensación de estar en frente con un cuchillo en la mano, a punto de hacer la elección más importante de tu vida. Es inolvidable.

Después de verlos, bajo la mirada y voy a sentarme en la segunda fila, por es el hijo del líder de nuestra facción tengo un lugar "privilegiado". Estoy justo atrás del hijo mayor de Andrew: Caleb.

La ceremonia da inicio y mi padre comienza a dar el típico discurso sobre el origen de las facciones, pero su voz suena como un eco distante en mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de ver lo nerviosa que está la hermana de Caleb, Beatrice; juega con sus manos hasta que Caleb se la toma, se está mordiendo la mejilla y podría apostar que de no ser por el moño con el que está peinada, estaría jugando con su cabello rubio ahora mismo.

-Prior Caleb- dice mi padre.

El chico suelta la mano de Beatrice y camina hacia los tazones, toma el cuchillo y entonces elige.

-Erudición

Andrew, su esposa y Beatrice se quedan atónitos con la elección de Caleb.

-Prior Beatrice-anuncian, antes de que pase la conmoción de los Prior.

Beatrice se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al centro del escenario, tomó el cuchillo, se cortó a sí misma y luego vaciló; su mano se encontraba entre dos tazones, uno con rocas y otro con carbón caliente. Su brazo temblaba hasta que dejo caer su sangre en un tazón.

-Osadía

Probablemente es ahí donde pertenece, ya que tuvo el valor de hacer lo que yo no, incluso teniendo una gran familia. Me siento un cobarde.

Al final del evento, los estirados nos quedamos a acomodar las sillas. Puedo ver lo dolidos que están los Prior, los únicos que quedan en Abnegación, especialmente Andrew. No puedo distinguir si son lágrimas de tristeza o de furia las que trata de contener. Tal vez ambas.

Cuando terminamos, Marcus se acerca a mí.

-Vámonos, Tobias- ordena.

-¿No le dirás nada?- pregunto refiriéndome a su supuesto amigo.

-Tobias, vámonos

Él caminó hacia la salida, pero yo me quedo parado. Sabía que Marcus era cruel, aunque pensé que sólo conmigo.

-¡No!- grité, y él se dio la vuelta -¡No nos iremos!

Mi padre apretó los puños y me mira con furia. De dos grandes zancadas llega hasta donde estoy y me toma el brazo con fuerza para luego arrastrarme hasta la casa. Aunque tenga la fuerza para zafarme, no puedo hacerlo porque cuando me toca me paralizo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- me pregunta furioso en cuanto cierra la puerta.

-Es solo que no me pareció correcto- titubeo y trago con fuerza -, Señor.

-¿Correcto? ¿Y tú quién eres para decidir si lo que hago es correcto o no?

-Es que Andrew fue quien más te ayudó cuando murió mamá…

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarla dentro de esta casa!- interrumpió- Solo tratas de hacerme quedar en ridículo- gruñó entre dientes-¿No te das cuenta que Erudición nos está atacando? ¡Por tu culpa las facciones perderán credibilidad en Abnegación! ¡En mí!

Cuando empieza a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, el miedo empieza a penetrar mi pecho, y el valor que hace un momento poseía se ha esfumado.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

A veces creo que ya no podré salir mucho, no solo por las prohibiciones de Marcus, sino también por lo adolorido que estoy de los golpes; me cuesta un poco moverme y disimular que estoy bien al mismo tiempo.

Estoy disfrutando algunos de los muy escasos momentos de libertad que mi madre me enseñó a tener. Sentado en el pasto a las afueras de Abnegación, me concentro en los sonidos que alcanzo a percibir mientras cierro los ojos: las aves cantando, el viento soplando, las hojas y ramas de los arboles chocando armoniosamente. Es tan pacífico. No como para lograr olvidar a Marcus y mi cuerpo adolorido, pero lo suficiente para relajarme.

Lamentablemente, como mi madre también me enseñó, estos momentos también se tienen que terminar. Y lo hace cuando oigo unos pasos dirigirse rápidos hacia donde yo estoy; no son lo tan pesados como para pertenecer a mi padre, aunque tampoco es común que aquí haya gente, sin mencionar que soy el único que corría por aquí. Abro los ojos y volteo para ver quién es.

-Tobias- grita la esposa de Andrew, Natalie. Cuando se acerca un poco más puedo ver que trae un arma en la mano, lo que me desconcierta. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Me levanto. –Nada. Solo… descansaba.

-No deberías estar aquí

-Lo sé pero…- me veo interrumpido.

-Ya no hay tiempo de volver

¿Y ahora de qué está hablando? ¿Por qué no hay tiempo de volver? ¿Y de volver a dónde?

-¿A qué te refieres?- frunzo el ceño.

-Te explicaré en el camino- responde, sin responder algo en realidad -, ahora corre y no te despegues de mí.

No me da tiempo de decir algo, ella se echa a correr. Hago lo posible por seguirle el paso y no mostrar señales de dolor. Pronto descubro que ya extrañaba correr, sentir la adrenalina en mis venas.

Tras un tempo, llegamos a las vías del tren, el cual está a punto de pasar frente a nosotros.

-¡Salta!- grita por encima del ruido del tren

-Pero solo Osadía puede…

-Solo hazlo

Aumentamos el paso. La señora Prior trepa al tren abriendo las puertas y luego entra. Mis músculos están rígidos por el dolor, pero sigo y me obligo a saltar. Apenas lo logro. ¡Pero fue tan emocionante!

El sudor cubre mi frente y hace que la playera gris se me pegue a la espalda. Mi corazón late rápido y con fuerza.

-¿Podría explicarme lo que ocurre?- pregunto una vez que logro controlar mi respiración

-Erudición- dice jadeante.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Están atacando Abnegación, están matando a todos.

Por un momento no lo creo, pero me percato de que eso y más haría Erudición con tal de obtener el poder.

-No te preocupes por tu padre- Marcus es lo último en lo que hubiera pensado, probablemente ni siquiera se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza de no ser por Natalie -, Andrew lo llevó a él y algunos otros a un lugar seguro. Por eso me sorprendió verte, pensé que estarías con ellos.

-Solo quería aire fresco- digo indiferente.

-Qué bueno que disfrutaste algo de paz antes de esta locura- me dedica una sonrisa.

Me doy cuenta de que esta vez sí que terminó el momento libre de toda la ciudad.

Permanecemos en silencio un rato. No puedo imaginar todo lo que está pasando en Abnegación, pero ¿cómo es posible que tan solo Erudición esté tras esto? Deben haber tenido aliados, y quiénes mejor para el trabajo sucio que Osadía. No sé porque lo harían pero eso no importa por el momento. Lo que importa ahora es que la mayor cantidad de personas sobreviva a la guerra.

-Ya casi hemos llegado- dice Natalie desde la puerta, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuándo se ha levantado

-¿A dónde?

-La sede de Erudición- dice firmemente -. Cuando te lo indique, saltas, ¿bien?

Asiento y espero a su señal. Siento de nuevo el aire en mi cara mientras me paro en la orilla de la puerta, pero en mucho más fuerte.

-¡Ahora!- salto y ruedo en el suelo hasta detenerme. Natalie hace lo mismo y se estabiliza antes que yo, inmediatamente después, corre y yo la sigo.

Al comenzar a adentrarnos en Erudición, ella comienza a disparar a los guardias. Me sorprende la forma en la que maneja el arma: con tanta confianza, perfección, tanta familiaridad para un abnegado.

Cuando ya no hay guardias a la vista, Natalie suspira.

-Esto me estorba- entonces rasga las mangas largas de su vestimenta, dejando a la intemperie sus tatuajes. Era de Osadía. Recoge otra arma del suelo junto con un cuchillo –Ten- Tiende el arma frente a mí -, la necesitarás.

Luego se agacha y dice: -Pondré el cuchillo en tu bota, escondido para emergencias- lo hace y se levanta para darme más instrucciones. –Algo me dice que tu instinto te dirá que hace con eso- señala con la cabeza el arma en mi mano izquierda.

No digo nada. En los últimos 40 minutos tuve más acción que en 18 años.

Continuamos la carrera hasta llegar a la esquina del pasillo principal de uno de los edificios, cerca hay un retrato enorme de la líder erudita: Jeanine Matthews. También hay dos guardias.


	4. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

Beatrice toce mientras se sostiene de mí.

-Gracias- dice mientras sube la mirada para verme, creo que me reconoce.

-No hay tiempo,- digo –hay que encontrara tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?

-Sígueme.

Corro fuera de la habitación, y busco a Natalie. Está casi al final del pasillo. Beatrice corre para reencontrarse con su madre, y después de abrazarse comienzan a conversar, su tema de conversación llega hasta los Divergentes y lo que significa ser uno; logro escuchar a pesar de la distancia, pero mejor me pongo a vigilar. No quiero ser maleducado.

Todo está tranquilo, probablemente demasiado.

Trataré de descifrar el porqué de esta situación con la información que tengo. Erudición ha estado atacando con artículos a Abnegación, incluso a Andrew (acusándolo de lo mismo que a mi padre). De alguna forma Erudición se las ha ingeniado para tener a los Osados en la palma de su mano. Lo poco que he interactuado recientemente con ese ejército he notado que algunos actúan diferente, parece que están dormidos, inconscientes de lo que hacen. Hay una masacre en progreso en mi facción. Natalie está buscando algo, pero ¿qué busca? Hasta ahora me lo pregunto. He seguido hasta aquí a una mujer que ni siquiera me ha dicho por qué estamos aquí. Beatrice de alguna forma está aquí y no en Abnegación con los demás Osados, lo que significa que en ella no funcionó lo que Erudición tenía planeado así que decidieron deshacerse de ella. Beatrice también está muy interesada en el tema de los Divergentes. Según lo escaso que he logrado saber sobre los Divergentes es que es un tema muy peligroso.

Sin embargo, la información que tengo parece no relacionarse y no tener sentido. Tendré que recopilar más datos.

Aún nadie. Pero en cada pasillo noto que hay por lo menos 3 cámaras que aseguran visión total del espacio. Por toda la ciudad hay cámaras, pero sé que no es solo por seguridad como fueron pensadas, quieren tenernos en la mira para evitar que hagamos algo que no les guste. Lo he notado desde hace mucho, era un de las cosas a las que me enseñé durante mi infancia; me hice muy observador, especialmente de mi entorno.

Escucho pasos acercándose rápidamente.

-Creo que es momento de irnos- les digo.

-Por aquí- dice Natalie, y yo y su hija la seguimos.

Podría jurar que este el complejo de Erudición tiene algo de laberinto, yo ya me habría perdido pero tal parece que ella no.

Cuando soldados osados aparecen, les disparo y trato de cubrir a mis acompañantes. Algunos disparos llegan a ser esquivados, pero logro darles antes de que ellos a mí. Nos detenemos de repente.

-Escuchen- dice la señora Prior –Van a ir a las afueras de Abnegación…

-¿Vamos?- interrumpe su hija.

-Escuchen- insiste –encontrarán una pequeña construcción abandonada, irán al sótano y tocaran la puerta dos veces, luego tres y por último seis

-No me iré sin ti- le dice Beatrice, y se le rompe la voz un poco.

Natalie se acercó a su hija, la abrazó, besó su mejilla y le dijo: -Te amo, Beatrice.

Luego se dirigió hacia mí, me tocó el hombro y susurró en mi oído: -Cuídala, y corran a mi señal

Solo logré asentir.

-Sean valientes- dijo para después correr y distraer a los soldados.

Disparó a algunos que la siguieron, y gritó: -¡Ahora!

Tomé el brazo de Beatrice y corrí reconociendo el camino de regreso a las vías del tren que nos llevarían a Abnegación. Volteé a ver si no nos están siguiendo. No. Pero alguien se lanza contra mí y me tira al suelo con él encima. Mi arma quedó lejos de mi alcance, sin embargo Beatrice la toma aunque no apunta al sujeto sobre mí, sino hacia enfrente.

Mi pecho arde y mis pulmones luchan por obtener algo de aire. Trato de darle batalla al osado, pero soy débil.

_No pienses eso, definitivamente no ayudará _

Está tratando de inmovilizar mis brazos, así que los muevo rápido sin dejar de intentar golpearlo. Logro hacernos girar y tomar la ventaja, le doy golpes en el rostro hasta que queda inconsciente. Al ver la sangre en mis nudillos siento una gran culpa, o peor aún, me siento como Marcus.

No puedo pensar con claridad, todo me cae encima. Mi respiración se agita y mi corazón late a toda velocidad provocando un dolor en mi pecho. Sé que no es por la actividad física, es por miedo.

-¡Tobias!- me llaman y vuelvo a la realidad. Es Beatrice que viene hacia mí con una expresión de terror.

-Vamos al tren- me levanto y cuando estamos hombro con hombro tomo su brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el tren.

Dos. Tres. Seis.

Repaso la clave de toques, pero aún ni siquiera bajamos al sótano. Beatrice está muy alterada y decidió calmarse un poco antes de entrar.

-Mamá- dice entre sollozos –Will.

Está recargada en una pared dándome la espalda. Es injusto lo que le está pasando, teniendo 16 años vio perdió a su madre, casi la matan y está en medio de esta guerra.

Natalie Prior se sacrificó por los dos, por mí. Entiendo que lo haya hecho por su hija, pero ¿qué hay de mí? Ella es –fue- una de las personas más altruistas que he conocido, y solo le puedo agradecer su sacrificio haciendo lo que me pidió: cuidar a su hija.

-¿Qué hacías con mi madre?-me pregunta volteándose y secándose las lágrimas.

-Ella me encontró.

Hasta ahora puedo ver con detalle cómo ha cambiado la pequeña chica de Abnegación que conocí. Ha ganado músculo, seguro que por el entrenamiento que les dan, y tiene tatuajes: tres cuervos en su clavícula con dirección a su corazón. Sin mencionar la ropa negra.

-¿Estabas en Erudición?

-No, en las afueras de Abnegación.

_Que no pregunte qué hacía ahí. Qué no pregunte qué hacía ahí._

Es entonces cuando veo un líquido rojo recorriendo la manga de su chaqueta. Me acerco a ella. Le han dado en el hombro.

-¡Tenemos que curarte eso, Beatrice!

Camino rumbo al sótano, pero ella me detiene tomando mi brazo.

-Espera- hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –Es la primera vez que veo a mi padre desde la Ceremonia de Elección y no quiero que me vea así

Asiento y las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas. Al verla así, no importan los tatuajes o la ropa negra, se ve indefensa, contrario a la verdadera Beatrice.

-Tobias- nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-¿Si?

-Voy a hacer algo a lo que no estás muy acostumbrado- dice –pero es algo que necesito, ¿está bien?

Asentí levemente, y ella me abrazó. Correspondo el abrazo lentamente y con cuidado de no tocar su herida.

Se siente bien tener s mejilla en mi pecho, sus brazos rodeándome, mi nariz en su cabello y mis brazos en su cintura. Hace tanto que no sentía un abrazo así, mi madre fue la última en darme un abrazo así. Por un momento creo que me siento bien.

-Gracias- susurra todavía contra mi pecho.


End file.
